gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LSPD Offices
LSPD Offices are purchasable properties in Grand Theft Auto Online added in the GTA Online: Matter Of Law update. This is the main location in Protagonist 's SLP career. Description The Offices will be available for order on the lspdonline.org/join-the-team/stations webside after meeting with Wade Heston and Dave Notron and compensation to the police. Ther e are 6 police stations for Offices: Vespucci , Rockford Hills , Mission Row , Vinewood , Davis and La Mesa . The state provides an Office for free, but the player can equip it by paying extra amountt. Several upgrades are available: *'Style '(max cost: $200,000) — wall design and color. *'Garage' (cost: $ 550,000) — 10 additional parking spaces for cars. *'S''h'ooting range (cost: $420,000) — several rooms with decorations and plywood enemies. You can play with or against other players using laser tag.'' *'Armory center '(cost: $240,000) — personal Ammu-Nation, special weapon stand and a gun locker. *'Lounge' (Cost: $200,000) — lounge with TV, Minibar and bed. There is an opportunity to choose a LSPD Office as a spawn point. There is a planning board to run story missions in the Office. After purchasing the Office, the player receives a bonus Bravado Police Buffalo . The player can order an Office in another station and he will get a refund of the previous office upgrades. Principle of work regarding the game With the "Matter of Law" update, Los Santos Police stations have become similar to the Diamond Casino & Resort . Now any player can enter each of the available police stations (used standard interiors: the entrance is through a cutscene, the character teleports in a certain area under the map). The hall is open to all. Office space, including office, roof, underground parking and garage are only for players with police status. The Mission Row station is unique because it has a built-in interior, but it works almost the same as the rest of the stations. The only difference is that the civilian players can get access to the entire interior during some missions. The LSPD Office and underground garages in this station are also located in underground interiors. Layout In the halls of each station there is a passage to the common offices: interrogation room, bullpen, changing rooms (where you can buy uniforms), an Elevator and a room with a map, TV and police computer to track suspects. With the map you can use the fast trave feature by selecting a location or a specific player. If you chose a location, the character will be on the passenger seat of the Police Maverick that will land you at a suitable point in the area. If you chose to a specific player with wanted level, the Maverick will appear in the sky near the suspect along with other NPC helicopters. A police player will appear in one of the back seats and there will be a NOOSE-NPC or another player nearby if he was also in the police station and accepted the fast travel invite. NPC pilot automatically follows the suspect, the police player can open fire from a helicopter or descend using a rope at any time. Category:Properties